1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held spelling checker capable of storing a large vocabulary in a minimum amount of memory space, and to a method of reducing redundancy in storing information in such a device.
2. Description of the Relevant Literature
Methods of providing spelling checking assistance for typists, word processors, and others, currently divide into two groups. The first technique is use of well-worn pocket or desk dictionaries to manually inquire into the spelling of words. The disadvantages of this approach are numerous. Only about a hundred words are listed on each page, with the result that hundreds of pages are necessary to store even a small dictionary of frequently used words. Spelling dictionaries overcome this difficulty to some extent because omission of the definitions allows a substantial compaction in the volume of information stored. Whether of a conventional or spelling variety, however, manual dictionaries cause a typist or word processor to interrupt his or her work, pick up a book, then leaf through the book to determine the proper spelling of the word sought.
In word processing applications, some of these disadvantages are overcome by the use of computerized spelling checkers. After entering a document into a word processor, an operator who desires to check the spelling of all words in that document typically inserts a floppy disk "dictionary" upon which words have been stored, and causes the system to compare each word in the document with the words in the floppy disk "dictionary" to check their spelling. Misspelled words are highlighted and the operator is given the opportunity to correct them. Because the words are stored in their entirety, one or more floppy disks are required to store the entire dictionary. The dictionary typically consumes so much random access memory when it is operating to preclude use of the word processing equipment for other purposes. In view of the large amount of memory required, the construction of hand-held or portable checkers has not been feasible.